Talk:Hosting a Dedicated Server/@comment-33019990-20170903102725/@comment-33019990-20170905070841
Ok well, i started with uninstalling or reinstalling unturned and verify the integrity of the game files. After that, I went in the games files through steam and created a shortcut of Unturned.exe. Using this as target : "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Unturned\Unturned.exe" -nographics -batchmode +secureserver/Test I ran the server once so it creates the server folder and files. In the commands.dat all i wrote was "Name Testing Port 27015 Map PEI" Then i ran the server again to see if there was any error. (There wasn't) I opened unturned and search for the server in LAN and it worked. So i moved on to the port fowarding. Im my router, at first, all i did was 1 port fowarding using the 27015 port. Realizing this didnt work i remembered i also needed port 27016 and 27017. (Btw way to avoid any conflics i deactivated the Project Zomboid servers.) At fist i did this: This didnt work. so i tried using 3 diferent one with each port. Like this: Wich didn't work either. So i tried again using the same methode but instead of TCP and UDP, I only used UDP. It didn't work. So i tried making 6! 3 UDP and 3 TCP Like this And of course it didnt work either. So i though it might be my fire wall! So i went in my firewall, aded 2 new inbound rules, one TCP and one UDP, using specific ports :27015, 27016, 27017. And just the be sure i did the same for outbound too. DIDNT WORK EITHER! So now it might be my router's firewall. So instead of doing all of that again. I deactivated it just for the time of tester the server. And guess what. Yeah, didn't work either! But just to be sure i added rules in my routers firewall just in case. But now im lost man. I know im using the right IPV4 and the right public ip adress because it works for Project Zomboid. I know im using the right port since i literally tried every posible way of port fowarding. I know the server works because I can see it the LAN Tab AND using Local as the IP with 27015 as the port! I know both my pc AND my router's firewall have rules to allow the server with the specific ports and dont see any errors in the CMD...wtf is going on! ahaha i dont understand a thing i even called my dad who used to work with server and stuff when i was a kid and he didn't know what to tell me ahah Edit: Oh and i jsut saw a video saying that i need port all the way to 27018 so i tried it and added firewalls rules for that to and nope nothing. Edit2: I also forgot to say that the second time i ran my server i had an error saying that in my "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Unturned\Bundles\Workshop" folder i was missing the "Content", "Maps" and "Steam" folder. I created them manually like i saw in one of your comments here and it worked fine afterwards. Idk if that changed anything but i tought it was worth saying.